Happy Easter!
by fantasybean
Summary: It's Easter with Sherlock, John and their sons, six year old Christopher and three year old Hamish, they're in for a busy day!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything!**

The night before Easter, Sherlock and John had gone around the house and hidden all the Easter eggs, some in plain sight for little three year old Hamish, and some a little more subtly for their six year old, Christopher. The two boys had been buzzing with excitement for Easter. John remembers their first Easter with each of them as babies, they had no clue what it was all about, all the little chicks and bunnies. Sherlock had really come out of his cold shell, he was a good papa to his sons and a good partner to John, however he still had no tolerance of stupidity from others.

Christopher was first to wake up, the footsteps woke Sherlock up and he tapped John out of slumber, they both listened in to the baby monitor on their bed side table.

"Hay, Hamish, wake up, it's Easter!" the six year old could be heard saying, excitement in his words.

"Cwissee?" they heard Hamish say.

"Come on! It's Easter!" Christopher said happily.

They could hear them running around and soon there were little footsteps on the stairs. John and Sherlock looked over to their door which was open slightly and two faces appeared with big grins.

"Daddy! Papa! It's Easter!" Christopher exclaimed and the two ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Happy Easter!" John smiled and hugged the boys.

Christopher's black straight hair flicked up at all angles while Hamish's sandy little waves sat a little more controlled on his head. They were both energetic and bright children, with John's love for a bit of a play and rough-and-tumble. But they, Christopher especially, enjoyed watching their papa doing the safer experiments. They were mesmerized when it was fire-work night, all the colours and sounds.

"Do you think the Easter Bunny has come to us?" Sherlock asked. The genius, at first, had been baffled as to the point of lying to children about the existence of these fantasy creatures. But John had insisted and when Christopher was about two and a half and kind of understood the concept of father Christmas, his joy had changed Sherlock's mind, he liked seeing their children so happy and he knew that these fantasy creatures were fun and that belief was quite magical.

"Quick! Get your dressing gowns on! We need to see if he's come!" Christopher grinned and leapt out of bed.

"'Appy Easter!" Hamish grinned in Sherlock's arms.

"Happy Easter, bug." John smiled and kissed his forehead.

Sherlock and John got their dressing gowns on and Christopher, holding Sherlock's hand in a tight excited grip, led them to the living room. Hamish had a thumb in his mouth as he and John followed them, his free hand in John's as he toddled, his eyes looking around for hints of an Easter egg.

"He's been!" Christopher shouted and ran forward.

"Look, he's left you both little Easter bags to collect the eggs in!" John smiled and held out two bags, one had a chick on it and one had a bunny on it. Hamish took the chick one, his thumb still adamantly in his mouth. Christopher took the bunny one, John ruffled his hair.

"Hamish, you'll have to take your thumb out of your mouth so you can collect the eggs." Sherlock crouched in front of the boy.

Hamish took his thumb from his mouth and Sherlock smiled "There we go. Shall we find some eggs before your brother takes them all?"

"Yah!" Hamish nodded. Sherlock took his free hand and led him around the room, sometimes pointing to help Hamish see them, but happily Hamish could see some all himself.

"Dere!" He'd shout and grab the egg and place it in his bag proudly.

Christopher climbed over the furniture excitedly. "Found one!" he shouted every ten seconds.

"Hey, did you two look in your own bedroom?" John asked once he'd realised there were none left to find in the living room.

"No, do you think the Easter bunny left any there?" Christopher asked.

"Maybe, let's go and have a look." John said.

Christopher took Hamish's hand and the two went upstairs followed by their parents. Sherlock wrapped an arm around John's back and smiled at him; John smiled in return and leant slightly into Sherlock's side.

They followed their kids into the room and stood in the doorway.

Hamish gasped and pointed over to his shelf, then Christopher gasped and ran over to his shelf. They both ran over and pulled down their big Easter Eggs.

"I got the mini egg big egg!" Christopher clapped his hands in excitement.

"How lucky are you?" Sherlock smiled.

"Lots and lots of lucky!" Christopher grinned.

"What did you get, Hay?" John asked.

"Da big egg, daddy!" Hamish held it out.

"Wow, and look what it is, it's a malteasers egg! You lucky boy!" John smiled.

The family soon dressed in their day clothes, Sherlock wearing a normal comfortable suit. John wore his jeans, shirt and coat. Christopher dressed in grey khaki trousers, a light blue polo shirt, and a dark blue jumper with his anorak on top. Hamish wore denim dungarees, a green t-shirt, a red jumper and his anorak.

"We're going to the police Easter fun day! Remember, we told you yesterday?" John smiled.

"What do we do there?" Christopher asked.

"Well, it's set in the park. And they have special treasure hunts!" John grinned.

The police did some community things so they could connect with the community but also raise some money for departments.

"Lestrade is going to be there, as are some other people in his team." Sherlock said.

"Uncle Gweg?" Hamish asked, his thumb slowly going up and back into his mouth.

"Yep!" John nodded.

"Teeth brushed and we'll head off." Sherlock said. The four crowded around the sink, Christopher was stood on a little stool, Hamish was lifted by Sherlock so he could reach, and John and Sherlock brushed theirs too.

"Done!" Christopher chucked his toothbrush in the holder and was about to run out of the bathroom when John said, with a mouthful of toothpaste "Wait!"

"But daddyyy…" he moaned.

"No, let me finish then I'm smelling that breath to check you've brushed properly. We don't want the chocolate ruining those lovely sparkly teeth, do we?" John said and continued brushing.

Once the family had brushed their teeth well enough they made their way out of the house, Hamish in his buggy, Sherlock pushing it, Christopher holding onto the handlebar and John walking beside Sherlock, his arm wound through his partner's.

When they arrived at the park, just around the corner, it was full of children and adults. The Watson-Holmes' walked down the path towards the area of the Easter-fun day, Lestrade was stood in the front of lots of parents and children.

"If you'd like to take a piece of paper from one of my colleagues; that will give you your instructions. If you have any troubles, just ask! And remember; don't help your kids if they're able themselves! But everyone, stay close to your parents or guardians!" he shouted over everyone.

"Morning, Lestrade!" John went over, Christopher bouncing along with him.

"Alright, John? Busy morning for you too, I guess." Lestrade smiled and gave Christopher a little wave.

"Indeed. Up at seven, which isn't too bad. They came down at half five last Christmas!" John said.

Lestrade chuckled then crouched down to Christopher "Have you been eating lots of chocolate?" he asked, tickling his tummy.

"Yes! I've already eaten three little eggs! I had to give my teeth an extra brush today!" he grinned.

"You lucky boy with all that chocolate!" Lestrade grinned "And where's your little brother?" he asked.

"Umm…" Christopher looked around.

"They're over there." John pointed to where Sherlock was taking Hamish out of the buggy. He had Hamish on one side and used the other to push the buggy as he strolled over to them.

"Hi, Hamish!" Lestrade smiled.

"Hiya! Cwissie and me doin' da hunt!" Hamish grinned.

"Are you? Well, you better start looking! Here's the instructions." Lestrade passed the paper to John.

"Lestrade, is there anywhere we can put the buggy?" Sherlock asked.

"I'll look after it, I won't be moving from this spot." Lestrade said.

"Ah. Good." Sherlock put Hamish on the ground and folded up the buggy, taking a satchel out of the bottom to carry around with them. With a toddler and a six year old they had to take a few things everywhere. Firstly, a medical kit, secondly, drinks and little snacks, and thirdly, wet wipes.

Hamish still had toddler tantrums, but as it was Easter, and so far he'd had a good day, he was happy.

"So, kiddie-winks, you have to spot five different coloured eggs, they might be in a tree, on the floor, anywhere in this park. They're quite big, so don't worry. They are red, green, yellow, blue, and pink. And once you've found them you, or your parent, will write down their location on this map on the park with a cross and the colour written next to it. If you find all five, you can have an Easter egg!" John explained.

"I'm good at finding things, aren't I papa, you say so!" Christopher jumped around.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll get the egg!" Sherlock nodded.

"Come on then! Let's go!" Christopher insisted.

The four roamed the park, Hamish's little legs working as fast as they could to keep up with his brother. Sherlock and John walked hand-in-hand, watching their children run around, their eyes searching. They soon found all five coloured eggs, Christopher found three, Hamish found one, and Sherlock helped Hamish find the last one.

"Time to get your eggs?" John asked.

"Yeah!" Christopher cheered.

"Yeah!" Hamish copied his brother with bright eyes.

The four returned to Lestrade, handed him the sheet and got back two easter eggs. The boys grinned and started nibbling at them immediately.

"Now, guess what we are going to do next?" John asked excitedly.

"What?" Hamish asked.

"We are going to take you to a farm out in the countryside. And they have lambs and chicks and you'll get to see them!" John smiled.

"Really!?" Christopher asked with wide eyes and Hamish clapped his hands.

"Yes! We've borrowed a car from Mycroft and it'll be a forty five minute journey, but it'll be fun! So we're going to have lunch at home then go to the farm, okay?" Sherlock said.

The boys nodded and Hamish said, as they walked home "Can I hold da chick and lamb?"

"We'll see." Sherlock said.

The farm they'd found was one with a little park with a few animals. It would probably be quite busy, but they were all excited!

**Author's note: More to come! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Easter, guys! Please, please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything.**

**Author's note: To answer an anonymous reviewer's question, no, this fic isn't connected to any other fic I have done. Though if there are readers out there interested in parentlock I have 3 fics of that division, 2 of them connected to each other (one complete and 1 incomplete sequel), and the other is a stand-alone which is nearly finished.**

After a healthy lunch (well, if they're going to be eating chocolate all day, they needed as much healthy food at lunch as possible) they packed up the car. John put two car seats in the back, Hamish's one had a back and head rest on it as he was still a toddler, Christopher's was just a booster seat as he was older. They had a rucksack of things for the kids, some water bottles and soon they were getting ready to leave.

"Before we go, have you been to the loo?" Sherlock asked as they stood in the hallway, about to walk out the door.

"Yes!" Christopher nodded.

"And you, Hamish?" Sherlock asked.

"Don' need it." Hamish said.

"You have to go and have a try. It's a forty five minute journey." Sherlock said.

"No! Don' need it!" Hamish insisted.

"Come and have a try." Sherlock held out his hand.

"No." Hamish pouted defiantly.

"If you don't try and you need a wee on the journey there may not be anywhere to stop." Sherlock said. Hamish wasn't in nappies any more, he still wore them at night, but during the day he just wore underwear.

"I don' need it." Hamish repeated.

"Fine." Sherlock said but leant over to John and said "We'll need to pack him a spare pair of trousers just in case." And his partner nodded.

"Come on then, let's get in the car." John led the boys out to the car. Christopher could do his own belt, but John had to help Hamish with his.

Sherlock came out with a spare pair of trousers for Hamish and put them in the rucksack in the back.

"Ready to go?" Sherlock asked John as he sat behind the wheel.

"Yes." John nodded and Sherlock started to drive.

"This'll be fun, have you ever been to a farm?" John asked Sherlock, reaching across and putting a hand on his thigh.

"Not to my memory. My mother didn't like places like that, too dirty in her opinion." Sherlock said.

Hamish and Christopher sat in the back, chatting away and playing with their new toys. John and Sherlock listened to their chatter.

"No, Hay, my toy is the winner because he's the goodie and they always win!" Christopher insisted.

"Nooo! My toy is da winner!" Hamish said.

"That's wrong. I'm older, I know more things than you." Christopher said.

"I'm little so I win!" Hamish said.

"That's not fair! Daddy! Tell Hay that he doesn't always win!" Christopher called through.

"Hamish, you can't just win because you're younger, poppet." John said "Play nicely you two, we have another forty minutes in this car."

About twenty minutes into the journey they were driving down the motorway when Hamish shouted "I need a wee! Papa! Daddy! I need a wee!"

Sherlock and John looked at each other in knowing exasperation.

"I told you to have a try, didn't I, Hamish?" Sherlock said.

"Yes. But I need a wee now, papa!" Hamish said, his hands between his legs.

"Well you're going to have to cross your legs, we can't stop at the moment." Sherlock said.

Two minutes later Hamish said "I need a wee, daddy! Papa, please I need a wee now!"

"We know, but there isn't anywhere we can stop. How long till the next service station?" John asked Sherlock.

"About three minutes." Sherlock said.

"We'll be at a toilet in three minutes. Cross your legs and try not to think about it, okay, bug?" John asked, he had quite a few nicknames for his sons 'bug', 'poppet' and such.

Hamish started crying a minute later.

"Daddy! He's hurting my ears!" Christopher put his hands to his ears.

"It's alright, darling, we're nearly there." John reached into the back and held Hamish's small hand comfortingly.

Two minutes later Sherlock pulled in to a service station.

He jumped out of the car, rushed to the back, unbuckled Hamish and charged inside heading straight for the toilets. Once Hamish relieve himself Sherlock said "All better?" and Hamish nodded as Sherlock pulled his pants and trousers up then they went to wash their hands.

"And what have we learnt?" Sherlock asked as he squirted soap onto Hamish's hands and turned the tap on.

"Have a try." Hamish said.

"That's right. But you did very well not to go to the loo in the car." Sherlock said.

They were walking through the station when Sherlock heard the familiar sound of his eldest son calling "daddy". He turned to WH Smith and spotted John and Christopher by the book section. Sherlock carried a much happier Hamish over to the pair.

"There they are! Ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock nodded.

"I need a wee." Christopher announced.

It seemed like they were never going to get to the farm.

Sherlock took Christopher to the loo while John took Hamish back to the car and five minutes later they were on the motorway again.

They arrived at the farm by one o'clock, an hour after they'd left. Hamish held onto John's hand as they entered and Christopher ran down the path, looking through the fence at the cows.

"Look! Cows!" he pointed.

"Wow!" John nodded.

They went to the entrance of the farm where a teenage boy sat at a reception desk.

"Welcome to Box corner farm! Happy Easter! How many are you?" he asked.

"Two adults, two children." John said, getting his wallet out as Christopher pulled Hamish by the hand over to the little shop area, Sherlock following them.

"That'll be seventeen pounds, please." The man said. John handed him the money and said "Is there a map?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Here." The sixteen year old handed John a little leaflet "It also has animal feeding times. Today they're feeding the lambs in about fifteen minutes. And they'll let the children have a go at feeding them too." He explained.

"Brilliant! Thanks!" John smiled and went over to his family.

"Hey, guys, I have some good news!" John announced "You might be able to help feed the lambs!"

Their children's faces lit up.

"Really? Can we go now?" Christopher asked.

"I want to feed the lambs!" Hamish clapped excitedly.

"In fifteen minutes! Come on, let's go over to the lamb feeding area." John said.

The four went over. It was quite busy, and there was a row of haystacks where children sat, ready to feed the lambs. Christopher and Hamish sat together on a haystack. John knelt just behind them on the floor while Sherlock got the camera out and took a few pictures.

Soon enough the lambs were lead in with some farmers and a lot of bottles of milk.

As there were a few farmers and a few lambs there was enough for every child.

"Hello! What are your names?" a friendly lady came over with two little lambs.

"I'm Christopher, and this is my little brother, Hamish." Christopher said.

"I'm Sunita, would you both like to feed the lambs?" she asked.

Christopher happily nodded but Hamish saw the animal and scrambled back to John.

"It's alright, Hay, it's okay, it's a little lamb, it won't hurt you." John reassured.

"Don' like it!" Hamish said.

"Why don't you watch your brother feeding one and if you want you can feed this one and maybe your daddy can help?" Sunita suggested.

Hamish nodded.

"So, Christopher, this is Arthur, what you need to do is hold the bottle with two hands, nice and tight, he's hungry, here you go." She passed him a bottle of milk and guided it into the lamb's mouth.

Sherlock took a picture then said "Well done, Chrissie, that's really good, he likes you!"

"I know! He's my friend now. Look, he dribbled a bit!" Christopher giggled while they watched him.

"Would you like a go now?" Sunita asked Hamish.

"Daddy help?" Hamish asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

John climbed onto the haystack beside his son and put his younger son on his lap. Sunita passed John the bottle and he held it out and the lamb latched on.

"This lamb is called Lola, do you like her?" Sunita asked as Hamish had two little hands on the bottle alongside his dad's. Hamish nodded, he looked a little nervous but he was a lot happier having watched Christopher and also being on his dad's lap.

Christopher's lamb finished his bottle and Sunita took the empty bottle away "Would you like to stroke him?" she asked.

Christopher stroked Arthur on the head and said "He has nice fur." He said.

"He does, it's nice and soft. And it'll keep him nice and warm in the cold." Sunita said.

Sherlock reached over and petted the lamb on it's back just as Lola finished her bottle.

"And would you like to stroke your little lamb?" Sunita asked Hamish. John stroked the lamb first and Hamish hesitantly stroked too.

"Soft." He said. After they said goodbye to the lambs they went over to the chicken hut. There were little chicks under lamps.

"They have to be under lamps to keep them warm when they're little." Sherlock explained as the boys looked into the chicks' little home.

"You can pick one up if you want." A member of staff said.

"I want to!" Christopher said, she gently carried one out and settled it in Christopher's hands. He held the chick so gently "Aww, he's so tiny!" he cooed "I want one!" he said.

"They're cute and little now, but they turn into chickens when they're big!" John said.

"Oh, yeah." Christopher pouted "But I really like him."

"I know. Hamish, would you like to hold one?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes pease." Hamish nodded, the lady gave him a little chick which he held delicately.

"Picture, boys!" John pulled out the camera and got a picture of them both holding the little animals.

After they finished their time with the chicks the four walked around the farm, looking at the sheep, cows, horses and pigs and at the end found themselves in the little shop.

"I want this, daddy!" Hamish ran over to John with a toy tractor. John took it off him and looked at the price "That's twelve pounds. But Granny-Holmes sent fifteen pounds Easter money for each of you, so if you want this, you can have it. But you'll have to remember to call her and say thank you. Chrissie, you got that, bug, fifteen pounds." John said.

"Okay, daddy!" Christopher shouted from where he and Sherlock were crouched by a box of wind-up plastic toy animals.

They left the shop and Hamish had a toy tractor while Christopher had a hat with a sheep on it and a toy rubber chicken, if you squeezed it an egg would pop out of it's bottom and then retract when you let it go.

They climbed into the car after going to the toilet and washing their hands thoroughly, John ensured Hamish had an extra good wash with lots of soap because the boy sucked his thumb and they didn't want him to catch anything from any germs.

Fifteen minutes into the journey Sherlock looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled fondly "John, look in the back."

John turned around and found Hamish and Christopher fast asleep. Hamish had his thumb in his mouth and his tractor on his lap. Christopher had his head slumped back with his mouth slightly open, his chicken held loosely in his hand on his lap and his new hat sat atop of his head.

"So cute." John commented.

"Indeed. And it'll be a nice quiet journey too." Sherlock added.

"That'll be nice." John said.

When they arrived back home Sherlock picked Christopher up and carried him into the house while John followed with a sleeping Hamish in his arms.

"Papa?" Christopher woke up as they reached the living room.

"Yeah, we're home now, sweetheart." Sherlock said and sat the boy on the sofa, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'll take Hamish to bed for his nap." John said quietly as he walked past them.

"Do you want to relax and watch some telly?" Sherlock asked Christopher, who nodded.

Sherlock put the children's TV on and sat beside his son, Christopher leaned into Sherlock's side and his papa wrapped an arm around him.

John lay Hamish in his toddler-bed, took his jumper off so he'd be a bit more comfortable, tucked him in then returned downstairs and sat on the other side of Christopher.

"John?" Sherlock caught his attention.

"Mmm?" John asked, looking over to him.

"Happy Easter." Sherlock said. John smiled "Happy Easter." He returned, leant over and pressed his lips to Sherlock's. After a few moments kissing they pulled away and John said "Later, yeah?" and Sherlock grinned and nodded.

"Hey, Chrissie, shall we ring Granny-Holmes? Say Happy Easter and tell her about what you brought with her Easter-money?" John suggested.

"Okay." Christopher nodded.

"Sherlock?" John asked as he pulled out his phone.

"No, you can ring her, I think I'll go and check on my petri dishes." Sherlock said, got up and went to the kitchen.

John tapped in his mother-in-law's phone number and rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Beth? It's John!" John said.

"Oh, hello, John, have the boys had a nice day?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Hamish can't speak at the moment, he's having his nap, tired himself out. They went to a farm and have had two easter egg hunts, one at home and one in the park." John explained.

"That's nice. Is Christopher available to talk to?" she asked.

"Yes, here he is." John passed the phone to his son.

"Hi!" Christopher said "Yeah… lots of chocolate!... thank you for my money… I got a hat with a sheep on it and a chicken that poopoos out eggs!" Christopher rambled happily "And Hamish got a tractor! But he's sleeping… yeah… bye bye, happy easter…" Hamish handed the phone back.

"Hi." John put the phone back to his ear.

"He seems very excited." Beth said.

"Yes, they've had a nice day." John said.

"Can I speak to Sherlock?" she asked.

"He's experimenting at the moment, maybe he can ring you back later?" John suggested.

"Okay. Well, thank you for ringing. Goodbye." She put the phone down.

John sat back against the sofa and continued watching the telly with Christopher.

Twenty minutes later they could hear "Daddy! Papa!" from upstairs.

"I'll go." John called into the kitchen where Sherlock was bent over a microscope.

He made his way upstairs and found Hamish lying under his covers, his thumb in his mouth, waiting.

"Alright, poppet?" John asked, entering.

"Had an accident." Hamish said.

"Oh dear." John said, Hamish had wet the bed.

"Sowwy." Hamish said quietly.

"It's alright, you just got thirsty from the chocolate and had a bit too much to drink, yeah? Now, let's get you out of those wet clothes, into the bath, and into some nice clean and dry ones." John said, lifted Hamish out of the bed and undressed him, as he helped Hamish out of his shirt he called downstairs "Sherlock! Can you run a bath for Hamish? He had an accident!", he was returned with a "Okay" and he chucked the clothes onto the bed and grabbed Hamish's towel from the radiator.

John carried Hamish into the bathroom where he found Sherlock testing the water.

"Perfect temperature." Sherlock said as John settled Hamish in the bubbly bath.

"I'll go and sort out his bedding." John said and left Sherlock to bath Hamish.

Once that fiasco was over Hamish and Christopher were sat on the sofa together watching the kid's telly, Hamish in fresh clothes, green trousers and a red t-shirt.

For the rest of the day the boys played around the house, played with their new toys, watched a movie that was on the television especially for Easter, and ate some Easter Eggs.

As it came to their bed time the two were climbing the walls! The chocolate and sugar had got to them and the two giggled as they ran away from their parents as they tried to catch them.

"Christopher! Get back here, young man!" Sherlock ran after him round the coffee table.

"Have you seen Hamish?" John asked and when he got a "no" from Sherlock he ran through the house trying to find the small boy. He found him sat in the centre of his and Sherlock's bed, chocolate on his fingers and round his mouth.

"You, munchkin, need a face and hand wash and then some sleep." John said and picked up the boy, who kissed his cheek.

"Marvellous." John sighed as he felt the sticky chocolate on his cheek.

Sherlock finally caught Christopher and managed to get him in the bath while the boy talked a mile a minute to him. Hamish had already had his bath for today.

At eight o'clock the kids were finally in their room.

"Story?" John asked, holding out their recent book.

"Can you both read it?" Christopher asked.

"Alright." Sherlock nodded.

The four sat on Christopher's bed, Sherlock and John had a child each on their laps, John had Hamish and Sherlock had Christopher and the two adults read a page each.

About half way through the chapter Hamish fell asleep and as they neared the last paragraph of it Christopher yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Under the covers now." Sherlock said gently and Christopher climbed into bed while John lay Hamish in his smaller bed. Sherlock put the book on the bookshelf then kissed Christopher's forehead "Have you had a lovely day?" he asked.

Christopher nodded with a smile.

"What was your favourite part?" John asked after he'd tucked Hamish in and kissed him on the forehead, he knelt on the floor beside Christopher's bed.

"The lambs, and holding the chicks, and I liked the hunt for the eggs." Christopher smiled.

"That's good, I liked those bits too." John smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Night night daddy, papa. Love you." Christopher said.

"Night night, we love you too." Sherlock said as he went over to kiss Hamish's forehead.

The parents left after Christopher settled and they went down to the living room, they settled on the sofa with tired sighs.

"They loved today." Sherlock said happily and wrapped an arm around John's shoulders.

"Yeah, they had a great day. Oh, I'll go get the camera and we can go through the pictures!" John jumped up and went to get the camera.

They sat on the sofa, going through the pictures, giggling and cooing.

"And a picture of us to top it off." John turned the camera towards them, leant his head against Sherlock's and did a crazy grin. Just before John pressed the button Sherlock turned his face and licked John's cheek, at that moment the flash went off.

John laughed and checked the photo. It was amusing. He was sat with a massive grin while Sherlock licked his cheek.

"Oh, God, that's a keeper." John commented.

"Definitely." Sherlock nodded "Now, put the camera down, it's time to carry on that little kiss from earlier!" he said.

"Ohh, sounds like fun!" John grinned.

Sherlock chuckled and pressed his lips against John's.

About two minutes into the kiss they heard "Papa! Daddy!" from their eldest. They pulled away with a sigh.

"I'll be back in a minute." Sherlock said, pushed up and went to their kids' room to see what the matter was.

"I can't sleep." Christopher complained.

"It's all the sugar, chocolate is good for keeping people awake. Would you like me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes please." Christopher said, rolling over onto his side. Sherlock sat beside the bed and took Christopher's little hand in his. Christopher sighed tiredly and lay quietly, looking at his papa's hand.

"Why don't you and daddy have rings like some other people, like my friends' parents?" he asked after a minute.

"Because we haven't gotten married." Sherlock said.

"But you still love each other lots and lots?" Christopher asked.

"Yes, we love each other very, very much. We just haven't gotten married. You don't have to. Some people marry for security, be it relationship or financial…" at Christopher's confused face Sherlock said "Oh… to hope and make sure that they won't break up or that they will not have too much money troubles." Sherlock didn't want to get to into that subject, it was quite extensive "Some people marry for religion. It all depends. But daddy and I haven't gotten married because we haven't got round to it and we're not too bothered by it. We have each other and we have you and your brother, that's commitment." Sherlock said.

"Okay." Christopher nodded and yawned, his eyes slowly shut. Sherlock ran his free hand gently and repetitively through Christopher's hair, soothing him into sleep. Once he was definitely sleeping Sherlock kissed his temple, checked on Hamish and found the three year old had got himself twisted in his covers. He rearranged the covers so he'd be more comfortable, kissed his forehead and went downstairs to find John tucking into an Easter Egg.

"That better not be one of Christopher's. I believe he counted his." Sherlock smirked.

"Nah, I found this under the sofa, they must have missed one in the hunt. Want to share?" John asked, holding the chocolate out to his partner.

"Go on then." Sherlock grinned and the two tucked into an Easter Egg together.

**Author's note: Please review! That's it for this fanfiction! A nice little two-shot. I'm really bad at doing small fanics, mine usually end up being about 70 chapters long, so this is a short one! Anyway, so, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
